Devices that operate in potentially explosive environments and contain or may form ignition sources need to be enclosed in such a way that safe operation can be ensured. In practical applications, this is effected with flame-proof housings that safely enclose an explosion resulting from the ignition of an explosive gas mixture admitted into the housing such that neither flames nor glowing particles can end up outside the housing.
DE 40 18 205 C2 discloses a flame-proof housing of this type that is composed of several interconnected components. It consists of plates that are welded to one another, wherein a hinged cover is provided on one of the plates.
DE 2006 013 017 A1 proposes a hermetically sealed housing that consists of two components, namely a cup-like component and a cover-like component. The two components are screwed to one another. They are made in the form of castings.
DE 21 12 224 C3 proposes an explosion-proof housing of the protection type flame-proof encapsulation (ex-d) that is in the form of a cylindrical vessel with rounded cover and a bottom. The cover is screwed to the other cup-like housing component.
DE 30 35 835 discloses a flame-proof housing with a cuboid shape for the explosion-proof encapsulation of electrical devices. It features a rectangular opening and a rectangular cover that is mounted on the housing in a pivotable and displaceable fashion by means of swing arms. It can be secured in the closed position by means of locking elements. A similar housing is known from DE 1 170 890.
With respect to the manufacture of housing bodies, DE 1 801 062 proposes to make a housing of sheet steel components that are connected by means of welding. The side walls can be reinforced with welded-in plates. The front wall and the rear wall may be in the form of angled sheets, the free limbs of which overlap the region of the side walls. In this case, the welded-in plates on the sides may have a greater thickness than the front side and the rear side of the housing.
The manufacture of an explosion-proof housing is an elaborate process. Consequently, there is a need for a concept that makes it possible to substantially automate the manufacture of explosion-proof housings with high process reliability.